CLINICAL TRIALS SUPPORT CORE The Clinical Trials Support Core (CTSC) is a shared resource available to all members of the UICC. It is designed to facilitate execution of high quality clinical cancer investigation. The CTSC enhances interaction among UICC members and provides for easy assembly of multi- departmental teams needed for collaboration on innovative protocols. The CTSC is composed of dedicated staff with expertise in protocol management and study coordination. Administratively, the Director of the CTSC reports to the Associate Director for Clinical Research. The CTSC provides investigators with appropriate routing of protocols through the various internal regulatory committees including the UICC Protocol Review Committee, assists the investigator in protocol modifications and reporting adverse events for ongoing clinical studies, and supplies staff with expertise in data management. The CTSC also participates in posting protocol lists and supporting internal communication about ongoing studies, as well as statistical reporting on accrual. A chargeback system is used to compensate the CTSC of most clinical trials run through the CTSC, however the core also supports innovative, early phase clinical trials for which there is no other source of support.